Sight
by Aria Faccia
Summary: Another short. Thorne's eyesight returns and he goes to look for Cress.


The alarm on Thorne's portscreen went off, filling his cabin with a persistent beeping. His hand shot out from under his head and he blindly fumbled around on his sheets. The smooth surface of the portscreen came in contact with his fingers and he swiped them across the screen, ceasing the sound. He made a mental note to remove the alarm Cress had set for his eye drops. It was useless; he had taken his last dose yesterday.

Thorne rubbed at his eyes with the heels of his palms. He had finally gotten rid of that blasted cloth he had been using as a blindfold for the past several days. His eyesight was slowly but surely coming back, _at last_. The dark silhouettes that had appeared a couple of days ago began taking on more detail and light.

Thorne pushed himself off his bed. He used his feet to feel around the floor beneath it until they knocked into his boots. He picked them up and slipped them onto his feet, pulling up the zipper on the sides to secure them.

He opened his eyes and hissed. The light rushed in, causing a sharp pain behind his eyes. He swore softly and closed them. With caution, he tried again, this time opening them slowly and using his hand to ease the brightness.

Thorne blinked. He looked around the cabin, walked over to the small window in the wall and laughed. Earth was lighting up beneath his ship, looking as glorious as ever, and he could see it. Relief flooded through him. He walked over to the door of his room and pressed the glowing green button to open it. He stepped into an empty hallway.

_Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound,_

_That saved a wretch like me._

_I once was lost but now am found,_

_Was blind, but now I see._

The melody drifted along the walls. The voice was one Thorne had listened to days on end, its warmth weaving through the air and mixing with the hum of the Rampion. _Cress_. She was going to love this new development. Thorne grinned and followed the sound.

_T'was Grace that taught_

_My heart to fear_

_And Grace, my fears relieved._

_How precious did that grace appear_

_The hour I first believed._

Her song took him down the hallway, around a corner, and into an empty room. Confused, Thorne looked around. She wasn't there. Her voice was echoing off the walls. He turned around and left the room. He knew where he could find her.

_Through many dangers, toils and snares_

_We have already come._

_T'was Grace that brought us safe thus far_

_And Grace will lead us home._

The observation deck of the Rampion contained a large window, its shutters open to display the glowing stars lingering in the darkness of space. Seated on the floor in front of the window was a girl. Her slight shoulders were hunched over as she held her chin in her hands. Her honey hair fell in short waves, reaching just below the nape of her neck. Even though Thorne had only seen her for a short time before he lost his vision, the sight felt familiar.

_When we've been here a thousand years_

_Bright shining as the sun-_

Cress turned her head as Thorne leaned against the frame of the door.

"Captain!" She stood, walking towards him, her hand instinctively reaching out, ready to grasp his and lead him.

Thorne grinned, ignoring the fact that his breathing had stopped for a brief moment.

Her eyes were big and bright and blue. Her fair skin was littered with freckles, scattered across her small nose and cheeks, and small lips that were the color of peaches and looked just as soft and smooth. She was cuter than he remembered. Stunning, even.

"That was a nice song," he told her. He let her take a hold of his hand and followed as she tugged him along. The act had become routine. She had been his light when he had found himself swimming in an endless darkness. And he was thankful.

"Thank you, Captain. Sorry if I woke you," she grasped at the hair on the back of her neck with her free hand. "Cinder told me you were taking a nap. Did you sleep well?"

She had led him over to the spot she had been sitting in earlier. They both fell to the ground. Cress sat across from Thorne, her knees tucked under her, hand still holding his.

"I slept fine. The alarm woke me up. Speaking of which,I should probably get rid of it since it's pointless now. I guess our meetings are no longer really necessary."

Disappointment crossed Cress's face. "Oh. Of course! If you can just hand me your portscreen I can do that for you." Thorne obliged. He watched as her fingers quickly moved across it.

"That's not to say I don't want to see you. I do. Want to see you, I mean," Thorne amended. She paused for a moment, smiling.

"I'd like to see you too," Cress told him, looking up. She returned her attention to the screen in her hands. A couple more swipes and taps, then she turned it off.

"Done. How's your eye sight, by the way?" She asked, handing him the portscreen. Thorne took it out of her hand and placed it behind him. He leaned toward her, his fingers reached up to her hair.

"It's better. Say, has your hair always been this golden?" he asked as he examined the strand twirled around one of his fingers. Her brows furrowed in confusion.

"Yes," she trailed off. Her eyes widened. "Wait, can you-"

His gaze met her surprised one and he beamed.

"I can see you, Cress. Really, see you," he told her. "And stars, you're absolutely beautiful," he added in a whisper.

He watched, as a pink blush bloomed on her cheeks. Aces, he loved being able to see.

With a laugh, Thorne reached across and pulled Cress over to him, securing his arms around her. He leaned down and dropped a quick kiss onto her forehead. She squeaked and threw a hand over her mouth, her big eyes on his.

"Now, can I request for you to sing some more? Being able to see is great and all but your voice really is something else," Thorne sheepishly grinned down at her.

Cress remained still. Slowly, her hand fell away from her mouth and the blush subsided. She turned in his arms, leaning her back against his chest. And she sang.

Thorne closed his eyes and smiled, enjoying the sound.


End file.
